Bedtime Story
by Mira-Jade
Summary: Jag and Jaina tell their daughter a story, and manage to sum up the whole Star Wars saga in one conversation. The title is self explanitory.


**Title: Bedtime Story  
Author: MiraJade  
Timeframe: 5 years post NJO  
Characters: Jaina Fel, Jag Fel,Cherith Fel  
Genre: General  
Summary: Cherith wants to hear a bedtime story. Hense the title.**

Disclaimer.: I don't own Star Wars. I think we all know that. Only Cherith, and the story line are mine.

I posted this up at another web site, so I figured that I'd post it here also. Your thoughts, and coments are welcome though!

A Bedtime Story

"I don't wanna! Pwese can I stay up? Pwetty Pwese?" Cherith Fel pleaded with her parents. Her pale green eyes where huge as she gave her parents the best puppy dog face she could muster.

Jaina Solo Fel smiled at her three year old daughter's expression. "No. It's time for bed."

Cherith's eyes immediately left Jaina and rested on Jag. "Can I daddy?"

"You heard your mother." He said.

Cherith put out her lower lip and folded her short arms over her chest defiantly. At the look on her parent's face she sighed in defeat. "Okay. But can you guys read me a stowy?"

"That I can do."

"The little lost Bantha Cub-" Jaina started to read after Cherith was ready for bed.

"Not, the bantha cub" Cherith interrupted

"You want a different story?" Jag asked hopefully.

She shook her head yes. Sending her ebony curls flying. "I'd like a new stowy. Somethin' that you make up. Pwese?"

"You want us to make up a story?" Jaina asked.

"Let's tell one before she decides she wants to hear the Bantha Cub again." Jag said hurriedly.

"Easier said then done." Jaina replied." But since you're in such a hurry to get away from the Bantha Cub, maybe you can start."

"Sure, easy, no problem." Jag said. His pale green eyes flicked over their daughters bedroom for inspiration. Nothing hit. He'd just start it the way the best stories did. "A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away."

"This is going to be good." Jaina said smugly. Glad she didn't have to help.

Jag glared, but continued. "There was a brave Princess. She was the daughter of a powerful, evil sorceress and a beautiful Queen. So she was both powerful, and fair. She ruled her kingdom with a strong hand. The people where happy. Soon the Princess became Queen when she married a scruffy pirate-"

"-I thought pirates where bed?" Cherith looked surprised. "Auntie Tenel Kay is always complaining' about space pirates in Hap-Hap."

"This was a good pirate."

"Was he good 'cause he loved the Queen?" Cherith asked.

"Yes sweetheart." Jaina said.

Jag had a different answer. "Or maybe it was because a certain Imperial was always beating him."  
Jaina's eyes narrowed. "My dad could beat your dad any day." She whispered back.

"Only if he wasn't drunk."

Jaina's eyes stormed over, and Cherith sighed impatiently. "I'm still here."

Jaina stifled her glare, and turned back to their daughter. "Soon the Evil Sorcerer's followers were back, and they wanted revenge on the good queen's kingdom. They called themselves the Empire."

"Isn't Grandpa Sooni an Imperial?" Cherith asked.

"Yes. He's a loser." Jaina said.

"At least he isn't a pirate." Jag mumbled. "Besides, he's a former Imperial."

"Whatever you say dear." Jaina patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Can you tell more of the story?" Cherith asked.

"Sure. During the many battles with the Empire, The Queen and the Pirate had twins-"

"Like you and Uncle Jac-Jac." Cherith exclaimed.

"Yep, like me and uncle Jacen."

Jag smiled. "My turn to tell some more. After the spoiled twins where born, the rebels miraculously beat-"

Jaina interrupted. "You mean after the perfect twins where born, the Queen's Kingdom easily beat the insane-art-obsessed-totally-weird-red-eyed-Imperial-warlord-"

"-After the rebels cheated to beat the talented-"

"-We did not cheat!" Jaina exclaimed. "You're just jealous that we beat your precious Chiss idol."

"If Ruhk wasn't suddenly 'inspired' to stab Thrawn in the back, the whole rebellion would have fallen." Jag countered.

"Typical Imperial. You're always dwelling on the 'what ifs'."

"This story is getting boring." Cherith interrupted impatiently.

"Okay. After the Queen's kingdom beat the Imperials over and over again, they where finally at peace. The evil sorcerer's followers where gone for good." She looked over at Jag to see if her remarks had gotten anywhere. He just sat there and glowered.

So she continued. "During this time of peace, the royal twins grew up to be powerful knights. They where prepared to defend their kingdom when the time came. That time came much sooner than anyone would have expected. When the twins where 16, and the good Queen had passed the crown on, a new race threatened their people. Past the edge of the kingdom, a ruthless army of dragon people came. They were led by dark sorcerers with fake visions. The dragons where evil, and didn't want to have peace. They wanted to destroy the Queen's lands. They where convinced that their cause was holy, and hated any who didn't worship the 'true gods'."

Cherith looked up with wide eyes. "But she was a good queen. Why'd they wanna destroy her?"

"Because they are the bad guys."

"Ooh."

Jag took over. "These dragon people where very strong. Assisted by their black magic, the Yuuzhan- I mean the Dragons couldn't be defeated by the good knights. So their kingdom grew smaller and smaller. The knights where losing."

"But they're the gwod guys." Cherith protested.

"Just listen." Jaina shushed her.

"Eventually the Dragon People invented an animal that could destroy the knights." Jag paused to make sure he had Cherith's attention. "They called it a weasel."

"A weasel? Don't you mean a Voxyn?" Jaina asked.

"A weasel is more appropriate." Jag said. "Besides, can Cherith say Voxyn?"

"Vox-yn." Cherith pronounced clearly.

"Traitor." Jag whispered. Cherith laughed. "It's my story, and I say it's a weasel."

"Whatever." Jaina said.

"Okay daddy." Cherith said.

"The knights decided to go kill the weasel- _voxyn _queen-"

"Why'd they wanna kill it?" Cherith asked.

"Because it was trying to kill them."

Cherith obviously weighed the two. "Okay. The weasel queens got to go."

Jaina smiled, and picked up the story. "This mission was going to be much harder than it sounded.  
To get the Voxyn queen, they had to go deep behind enemy lines, and endure capture by the enemy. Not even the bravest knights where sure they could accomplish this. It was a suicide mission."

Forcing away the memories that assaulted her, Jaina said." Not all the knights made it back. The royal twins where separated. One was presumed dead, and the other escaped." She didn't have the heart to say that was where Anakin had died, and Tahiri's life was ruined because of it. She left out the grief of abandoning Jacen, and her horrible experiences from her own breaking. It was a bedtime story, she'd keep it happy.

"That's sad." Cherith said quietly.

"Don't worry, it has a good ending."

"I don't want it to end."

'Why not?" Jag asked.

"'Cause then I have to go to sleep." Cherith said.

"You're going to have to go to sleep eventually."

She sighed. "I know."

"Anyway, the remaining twin took the rest of the surviving knights to another land that was willing to hide them. This land was ruled by a sick Queen. Soon they'd have to choose a new Queen. Yet the Princess, who was the twin's best friend, didn't want to rule. She wanted to be a knight, and help fight against the dragon people."

Cherith smiled. "I want to be like her when I get older."

"It's a good choice." Jaina said. _I have to tell Tenel Ka this one._ Tenel was the Princess they where discussing.

"The remaining twin was very sad. Her younger brother had died, and her twin was missing. To get revenge against the Dragon People she started to use the forbidden magic to get her way. These dark powers where very easy to use, in her angry state." Jaina said.

"That's not good." Cherith said.

"No it's not." Jaina agreed. _Did I really use the dark side that much on Hapes? _

Jag smiled, "There was this old sage who used to rule the land they where hiding in. She wanted whoever ruled to be someone that she chooses. She deemed the princess incompetent to rule and tried to get the twin to rule by marrying her son. The ugly, wart faced, snobby, Isolder."

"He wasn't that bad looking." Jaina said teasingly.

Cherith laughed, Jag glared. "As I was saying the crafty sage did everything she could to get the twin to marry the prince. In her angry mood, she was actually considering it."

"Eeew." Cherith said.

"I didn't consider it for long. He was my best friend's father!" Jaina protested.

"I know you didn't." Jag said. A sly grin touching his lips. "Because at the same time this insanely handsome solider from the unknown lands was trying in vain to get the snobby twin to notice him."

"I didn't ignore you." Jaina defended herself. "I just insulted you until you left me alone."

"Same thing."

"Eventually they where able to save the twin from her dark magic, and the Princess decided to ruled the land that they hid in." Jaina told her.

"I thought she didn't want to rule." Cheith protested.

"Sometimes people do things because they have to. Not because they want to." Jaina said sadly, thinking of Tenel Ka taking the throne of Hapes.

'That stinks." Cherith said. "I think I'll just be little forever. So I don't have to do stuff like that."

Jag smiled. "You do that honey."

"After they went back to their own kingdom to continue fighting the Dragon people, the twin got  
to know the handsome solider better. Soon she was in love. They decided to get married when the war was over."

'Then they'd live happily ever after." Cherith said.

"Yes," Jag said, now looking at Jaina." Then they'd live happily ever after."

Jaina blushed and went back to the story. "The knights where actually starting to win some battles. They where starting to think that they might not lose after all."

"Of course they won't lose. They're the gwod guys." Cherith said confidently.

"Then the other twin came back. The knight was so happy to have her brother back. And it turned out that he had the secret to defeating the Dragon people." Jag said. "This secret came from the hidden forests of Zonama Sekot."

"Zona what?"

"Zonama Sekot. It was a live forest that had natural weapons. Even the Dragon People cowered with fear at this legendary place." Jag explained. "But first you had to find this forest."

"That's hard." Cherith remarked.

"Tell me about it." Jaina said. "So the Queen's brother, the master of the knights, went looking for it in the unknown lands."

"Did they find it?"

"Yes. When they did, they finally had a weapon powerful enough to defeat the Dragon People."

"Then what happened?"

"Then they used Zonama Sekot to finally defeat the Dragon People at a huge battle. With the Dragon People finally defeated, the kingdom was at peace again. So they all lived happily ever after." Jag finished.

Cherith smiled. "I liked that story. Did it ever happen?"

"Yes" Jaina said. "But you'll learn more about that when you're older. For now, you just need to get some sleep."

"I don't want to." Cherith protested, yet her complaints where becoming softer as the time wore on.

Jaina smiled. "Of course you don't. Strong knights need their sleep though."

Cherith smiled as Jag covered her up a kissed her softly on the cheek. "I want to be just like her when I get older."

'I thought you wanted to be like the princess?"

"She had an unhappy ending. I want to live happily ever after." Cherith said, as she pulled her teddy bear under her blanket.

Jaina smiled happily. Her daughter never ceased to amaze her." I love you sweetie."

"I love you mommy. I love you papa." Cherith said. "Now we all live happily ever after."

The End


End file.
